The Son of Zeus
by JimmyPageRocks
Summary: There is a new pawn it the game of the Gods and Titans named Dustin. But is there just one new pawn, or is it 2? Some PercyxAnnabeth and OCxOC
1. Son of Zeus

My Character:

Honestly would a successful writer rewrite his own story? No. So if anyone thinks I'm Rick Riordan you're crazy.

My Character:

Name-Dustin Aeros

Height-5'8"

Age-13

Hair color/style-ruffled looking gray hair

Eye color-the color of mist but they have been know to turn electric blue

Skin color-lightly tan

Interests-rock music (like AC/DC, Van Halen, and Led Zeppelin), climbing without equipment, playing cards, meeting new people, having fun.

Problems-a mild case of Dyslexia and ADHD

Hi, I'm Dustin Aeros weird thing started to happen to me when I was 4 and a large snake was found in my bed. It was dead and in my arms the next morning. From the weird people began to follow me home and my mom got worried. When I got older I heard her mentioning a camp to a person on the phone but I didn't care. I was usually to busy playing cards, climbing on our backyard playground or playing games with friends. Things didn't get significant until I was 12 when I and my mom went to St. Louis for a weekend visit to my grandparents' house.

An explosion at the top of the Arch blew a hole at least 10 feet across into it. Then I saw a boy jump from the top into the river. He should have died in an instant, but after a few minutes underwater he walked out of the river, dry. It was weird to say the least, so as the crowd got bigger I slipped away from my mom and grandparents to follow the kid. Just before he disappeared I saw him meet up with a blonde girl and another boy that walked funny. I went back to my mom before she got too worried and never mentioned the incident.

The next year I saw the same kid at my new school, Meriwether College Prep. I managed to pay attention to his conversations long enough to catch his name: Percy Jackson. And he always seemed to walk around with this kid that was way to big for our grade. But only did something interesting happen at the end of the year. It was dodge ball day and there were even more people on the other side than usual, not that I even tried to play I just did what the name suggests: dodge. No one ever hit me but that day the new weird kids turned into 8 foot tall giants.

This made the game more interesting especially considering that the giants used flaming balls that exploded on contact. Then Percy's friend, Tyson, caught 2 of them and threw them back at the giants, causing them to burst into flames and disappear. It all happened too fast and soon there were no giants left and Percy, along with Tyson, was running out of a huge hole in the wall. Being tired of missing all the fun I chased the two as cops and the principal broke into the gym.

I caught up to them as they met up with that blonde girl from the time I saw Percy in St. Louis. I tapped her on the shoulder and all of them turned around to look at me. "Who are you?" the girl asked

"Dustin," I replied "and who are you?"

"Smell funny" Tyson said out of nowhere. And at those few words Percy pulled out a pen that he uncapped and it turned into a sword with its tip pointed at me.

"WOWOWO! No need to pull a sword on me! I can be trusted with whatever is going on!" I said in defense. But they were not convinced.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the blonde girl asked.

"Could you at least tell me who you are first so I know who I am directing my answer to?"

"Annabeth" she replied.

"Well, Annabeth, you can trust me because I won't tell anyone what's going on and because I can do this" I finished and grabbed Percy's sword the flat way and pulled it while twisting. I had him off balance and the sword in my hand in under a second. They were just as quickly ready to fight me but I stuck the sword into the ground. "Oh and I can see that Tyson is a Cyclops, the sword was riptide and those kids at the gym were giants" I said. At the Cyclops comment Percy looked surprised at Tyson.

"Laistrygonians actually" the blonde girl corrected "a giant race of cannibals otherwise known as Canadians." And I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Fine we can trust you" Percy concluded as he capped his pen.

"We don't have much time we have to get to camp" Annabeth said throwing a golden coin into the street, literally into the street.

"Camp?" I asked them.

"We don't have time to explain" Annabeth said "we will take you along because you seem to have some form of magic about you." And as she finished a car came out of the road and was driven by 3 old ladies that were mad about Tyson going but with a bribe they allowed it and with those three in the back I was condemned to the trunk. Since I had nothing to do and couldn't see what was going on I managed to pull out my favorite deck of cards and play with them.

In no time we were there and I was out of the trunk and looking up a hill at 2 golden bulls attacking several armored kids around a dead tree. It wasn't the weirdest thing I had ever seen. I ran up to the aid of the kids but when I got close to the bulls I came in contact with a wave of intense heat.

And then a bull turned toward me. It dug it's hooves into the ground and charged. I ran from it but then I felt something in my hand and found I was holding a weird looking bow and arrow. But what was weird about it was that the arrow seemed fused to the string and it glowed blue. I found it worth a shot, literally, and turned around. I pulled the string back; I had always been good with a bow and arrow, aimed and released the string. The arrow didn't actually go anywhere but a bright shot of lightning did. As soon as the lightning hit the bull there was a loud crack of thunder and when I saw what the shot did my mouth fell agape.

Now the bull was made of solid bronze, nearly, but my bolt went through the front and came out the back leaving a 3-foot wide hole through the whole body. I found that my body felt heavier than usual and I fell to one knee while everyone else dealt with the other bull and Tyson finished it with a single punch to the nose. I fell to the ground and passed out as the other bull was defeated.

I woke up in a bed surrounded by the sad faces of Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson who said, "Pony gone!" and started crying.

"What does he mean?" I asked the other two who were trying to calm Tyson down.

"Our dear friend…Chiron, is gone." Percy said as Annabeth began to cry a little too. And with that Annabeth and Tyson left. "Well I just wanted to make sure you are alright" Percy said, leaving. And then there was me. I thought about what was going on, which I somehow knew because memories that weren't mine were flooding into my head as if I were seeing through the eyes of others. I saw the sign of Zeus of a collapsed body I knew to be mine. I saw the god's and their demi-god children around them and each name. My brain was overflowing with past memories and people.

My head was swirling and I thought of nothing better to do than sleep so I did. When I woke up again it was night and when I looked around the room I found that my bow was lying on a chair next to the bed I was in. I managed to slip out of my bed and stand up. I slung my bow on my shoulder and walked to the door.

When I got outside I saw a pavilion lit by a fire and all the kids were there so I walked over. I made it over just as people began to laugh at Tyson because he had a trident swirling over his head. Then I reached the top step to the pavilion and everyone turned to me growing quiet except for Tyson who was swatting at the trident. "Um…Hello?" I said as calmly as possible.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Zeus's little boy" a man in a prisoner uniform said with distaste. If this guy thought he could get on my nerves, he was wrong.

"Where do I sit?" I asked anyone willing to answer. And a few people pointed me to a table that was uninhabited. I walked over to it and sat down quietly and ate after putting some of my food into the fire. One person was nice enough to tell me what was said before I got there after dinner. I was somewhat glad but also sad…I didn't think I could very well leave this place now.


	2. Daughter of Poseidon

Well chapter 2 is ready I hope you enjoy

Well chapter 2 is ready I hope you enjoy. Oh and new character. And again, for all of you crazy people, I do not own the original story. It is owned by Rick Riordan.

Name-Silena Feracci

Height-5'9"

Age-13

Hair color/style-long and wavy black hair

Eye color-sea green

Skin color-somewhat pale

Interests-music, swimming, singing, meeting new people, learning new things.

Problems-Dyslexia and ADHD though she is a child genius.

Over the next couple of days people were busy making their chariot and planning defenses while at night a few concerned campers were guarding the boarder to the camp at night. Percy denied any relationship with Tyson, people teased Percy constantly, and my time spent wasn't much better. Though it was completely opposite that of Percy's my time was still annoying, probably even more so than his.

People made snide remarks of me being Zeus's son, people flattered me, people tried to mess with me. The flattery and attention was too much. I don't seem like a person to enjoy peace and quiet, but I am. So at night I would hide from the night search crew on the top of my cabin and look up at the stars wondering if my father was watching me.

Then one night I heard an explosion come from the boarder, or somewhere beyond. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear or to wake anyone up but I knew something was going on. I jumped off my cabin and landed nimbly before running in the direction of the explosion.

When I made it to the magical border I looked out into the distance to see a small figure being chased by a larger figure. And what's worse is that there was no help, no border patrol out tonight. I could hear screaming coming from the smaller figure as it ran so I ran out to intercept the 2 figures. When I caught them I found that it was a girl about my age being chased by a… "MINOTAUR!" I said in slight fear as I saw the creature in the moonlight. While I stared at the Minotaur the girl hid behind me.

Then it charged. A thousand pounds of muscle and horns barreling up the hill at 80 miles an hour would scare just about anyone but a pulled my bow and arrow out. As soon as I did the arrow began to glow with energy but I waited. When the Minotaur was only 10 feet away I released the string and yet again a bolt of lightning was shot out. When the lightning bolt hit the Minotaur a clap of thunder sounded and with a death scream, or in this case bellow, the creature blew up and nothing was left.

Just as before my body felt heavy and I dropped to one knee. I wasn't expecting help but I didn't think I would need it because it seemed that the more I used the bow the easier it got the use it. Then all of a sudden the girl I forgot about ran over to me.

"Are you alright?!" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah...I'm okay" I said slightly exhausted from the use of energy. Then I heard roaring and growling in the distance.

"Oh no…Hurry get to the farmhouse!" I told her, "Tell them trouble is here. I will keep them busy as long as I can." She paused for a moment.

"Go!" I told her once more and she ran as fast as she could to the farmhouse. Then I saw the creatures in the distance. It was a small army of hellhounds, the furies, and giants and they were coming in fast.

My first thought was to use my bow again but that wouldn't work. I mean I could kill 1 or 2 but then I would pass out and they would get me. So I waited, exhausted from energy use, until the creatures would get me and they weren't that far away-a hundred meters at best. With nothing else to do I shot my bow. When they saw me shoot the monsters paused for a second and one of the giants was vaporized. They paused in awe but then they were angry and began to charge again.

I was in no condition to do that again because I was on all fours trying to stay conscious so I waited. When I looked up I saw a giant with an axe raise up his weapon, and just as he began to bring it down on my neck a Fury stopped him. "No we could use this boy" she hissed to the giant, "He is a son of Zeus."

Just then, out of nowhere, a spear went flying over my head and implanted itself into the giant's chest, piercing its heart. To follow up the spear, several armored kids came running to help while others stayed back and showered their arrows onto the enemy. While 2 people carried me away the rest fought the small army with bronze weapons that I would soon know were celestial bronze.

The numbers of the bad were quickly depleting as they were killed off one by one but our side sustained some injuries as well and one loss. The enemy, having been nearly annihilated, had no choice but to retreat. And I was carried off to, yet again, the infirmary.

The next morning…

Now like before I was given memories and godly decent but it was overwhelming this time, it was just one person. I still found it weird that every time I meet a new half-blood all of their memories go into my head as well as their godly decent. As I lay in the bed I sorted through the memories of the girl and found some bad ones but even more good ones. Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" I called out to the person. Then the door cracked open and a head poked inside.

"Hello" it was the girl I had saved last night and now that it wasn't just a memory or night I could get a good look at her. She seemed to be a little taller than me with the same dark hair and green eyes as Percy… maybe it was just hereditary, they were both children of Poseidon.

"Yes?" I asked her, "Did you want something" and she came all the way in.

"Yes" she said sitting down next to the bed I was in, "I wanted to ask you what's going on and I also wanted to thank you for saving me last night."

"It was nothing, as for wanting to know what's going on; I'm not the best person to ask" I told her truthfully. Having said what she wanted to and gotten an answer she turned around to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait…" I called to her as she was exiting, "I can tell you what you want to know."

She turned around and sat back down after closing the door, "So what's happening?" she asked me. I told her everything I knew. She is a half-blood, what a half-blood is, who her real father is, what the things after her were, where she is, and who to ask if she had anymore questions.

"Wow…this is just weird" she said in disbelief, "It's…impossible."

"Unfortunately it's not impossible it's all true…I never did catch your name so who are you?" I asked her because in all of the memories of hers I had looked at I never caught a name.

She smiled lightly at me and said, "My name is Silena Feracci, and you are?"

"Dustin Aeros, it's nice to meet you Silena" a raised a hand and shook hers. "Hey could you help me out of this bed?" I asked and she held onto my hand and helped me heave myself out of the bed. Then she helped me walk outside to see that all the other campers were being attacked by birds.

"What the?" Silena said wondering why millions of birds would attack for no good reason.

"We need to hurry over there" I told her so she helped me and we made our way over there as fast as possible. As soon as we got there some birds flew over to attack the 2 of us, pecking at us. Seconds later Percy and Annabeth came riding over in a chariot with a CD player in the back which spouted out such vile music it was no wonder the birds went crazy.

With the birds flying away the camp's archers could take an easy aim and shoot them down which they did. The ground was littered with dead birds that looked like metallic pigeons. But the new camp activities director, Tantalus, blamed Percy and Annabeth for the bird attack while Clarisse was given a reward. Tantalus had said that Percy's, as well as Annabeth's; "bad driving" had caused the attack. Yea…right.


End file.
